


House-Spouse

by Bronzeflower



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Agender Character, Agender Wirt, Author Dipper Pines, Blankets, Cute, Does this even count as a one shot?, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuzzy blankets, Hot Chocolate, House-Spouse, I cried writing this because it was so cute, I just really like that as a gender neutral term for one's wife/husband, I'm going to tag it as that anyways, M/M, Non-Binary Wirt, Non-binary character, One Shot, Or maybe it's more drabble sized, Teacher Wirt, They are adorable and cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You will get a cavity from this fluff, dorks being dorks, i don't really care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy story with Agender Wirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	House-Spouse

Wirt walked into his house and plopped down on the couch beside Dipper.

Dipper looked up from his writing to see how tired and exhausted Wirt was.

“How was work today?” Dipper questioned.

“Mostly alright. Kids were moderately good today.” Wirt answered. “Apparently the sub I had take over yesterday was awful and kept misgendering me, despite all the kids correcting her. The kids said that she insisted my gender didn’t exist and then the kids said that she was stupid.”

“I’m glad you have such nice students.” Dipper said. “I probably would have punched her.”

“Violence isn’t the answer to everything, Dipper.” Wirt pointed out.

“Shh.” Dipper shushed. “I’m going to make some hot chocolate and grab some blankets. Does that sound good?”

“That sounds amazing.” Wirt answered.

Dipper went off and quickly came back to Wirt.

“Hey, Wirt. How are you doing?” Dipper asked as he handed his house-spouse a cup of hot chocolate and wrapped a fuzzy blanket around the two of them.

“Shmr.” Wirt mumbled, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. “Better now.”

“I love you, you know.” Dipper said.

“Mmm.” Wirt hummed. “Love you, too.”

“You’re my favorite human.” Dipper stated.

“What about Mabel and Greg?” Wirt inquired.

“You’re my favorite house-spouse.” Dipper corrected.

“I’m your only house-spouse.” Wirt giggled.

“I know. But you’re the best house-spouse ever.”

“Are you sure it isn’t you who is the best house-spouse?” Wirt asked.

“I’m completely sure it’s you.” Dipper insisted. “Oh my god, Wirt. I just remembered something!”

“What did you just remember?” Wirt questioned.

“I just remembered how much I love you.” Dipper gave Wirt a quick peck on their lips.

“Oh my gosh, you dork!” Wirt laughed. “It just so happens that I just remembered how much I love you, as well.”

“Is it because I’m a huge dork?” Dipper asked.

“Yes, it’s because you’re a huge dork!” Wirt grinned.

“Do you have any kisses for this huge dork?” Dipper inquired, puckering up his lips.

“Hmm. I don’t know.” Wirt tapped a finger on his chin. “The hot chocolate you gave me is delicious, and I don’t want it to go to waste.”

“Drinking your hot chocolate doesn’t stop you from kissing me.” Dipper pouted.

“Yes, it does. Because I know that, if I start kissing you, we won’t stop kissing each other and then my hot chocolate will get cold.” Wirt explained.

“I guess that’s a fair point.” Dipper frowned.

“I can give you plenty of kisses after I finish my hot chocolate.” Wirt said. “So, what writing did you get done today?”

Dipper grinned and launched into an explanation of what he had done that day.

Wirt smiled and snuggled closer to their husband and took a sip of their hot chocolate. They really did love this dork.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you had a lot of fun reading it!


End file.
